1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a system and method for enabling social interactive wireless communication between at least two mobile devices, for instance, upon disposition of the wireless devices in a physical and/or geographic proximity to one another.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the sophistication of mobile technology continues to increase, more individuals are using mobile devices to accomplish everyday tasks, including, but certainly not limited to, e-mail, web browsing, text messaging, and/or task management. Of course, many of these mobile devices may also serve as wireless and/or cellular telephones. In addition, many mobile devices include locational software and/or mechanisms, such as global positioning systems (“GPS”) to estimate and/or locate the particular device's location.
In addition, social networking via the World Wide Web, such as via social networking websites including MYSPACE®, FACEBOOK®, LINKEDIN®, and/or dating websites including EHARMONY® or MATCH.COM®, continues to evolve and affect many individuals and entities of today's society. While many individuals are associated with a variety of “contacts” and/or “friends” within these social networking and/or dating websites, it would be beneficial to be advised when the individual is in a physical and/or geographic proximity to one or more “friends” or “contacts” and be able to communicate therewith via their respective mobile devices. It would also be beneficial to locate certain prospective dating and/or social matches who are disposed in a physically proximate location. This would facilitate communication therebetween and perhaps establish a long-time relationship.
Accordingly, there is a current need in the art of mobile technology for a system and/or method of synchronizing or affiliating one or more mobile devices with an interactive social network and enabling social interactive wireless communication therebetween, for example, upon disposition of the mobile devices in a physical and/or geographic proximity to one another.